St Philips Marsh residents
Since 'Western Super Pannier' has St Philips Marsh sheds, the residents of this shed become a major part of the film. Pendennis Castle (No. 4079) Pendennis Castle, known by control as his number ("No. 4079") is a famous resident of St Phillips Marsh and a preserved Castle (after May 1964). He's famous for his battle against LNER Gresley A1 4-6-2 No. 4474 'Victor Wild' in 1925, and won. His fame also leads to overconfidence. Bio Pendennis Castle was built by Swindon Works in 1924 as the tenth member of the brand-new 4073, aka "Castle class", express locomotives for the Great Western Railway. That year, his eldest brother (No. 4073 'Caerphilly Castle') had met the new LNER Gresley A1 4-6-2 express locomotive No. 4472, the newly named 'Flying Scotsman' and the two hated each other for that. The GWR and the LNER soon decided to end this argument by sending one of the rival classes to the rival's railway. Pendennis was selected to be the challenger for the GWR and A1 No. 4474 'Victor Wild' to represent the LNER. At the end of the trials, Pendennis Castle came out on top. Murphy (No. 5770) Main article: ''Murphy Swithland Hall (No. 6988) 'Swithland Hall', known to control by her number ('"No. 6988") is a Modified Hall that is based at St Phillips Marsh. She is a protector to both Murphy and Collette from the bullying attitude of Llanvair Grange. She's described by Murphy as "the motherly figure of the shed," even if she's young. Bio Livery Swithland Hall is painted in BR Brunswick Green with Late Crests on her tender. Previously, she would have been painted in BR Mixed Traffic Lined Black with Early Emblems. Basis or real locomotive Trivia Swithland Hall is depicted by Shane Sowter with a Hawksworth 4,000 gallon tender, even when the real locomotive has been seen with a Collett 4,000 gallon tender. * The reason for the wrong tender is because of her Bachmann model, which was purchased (new) with a Hawksworth tender. Swithland Hall has GWR-style name and numberplates, but she was built by British Railways in 1948. The plates is because she's built to a Great Western design. Swithland Hall's namesake isn't even Great Western territory, located in Leicestershire (in LNER territory). Llanvair Grange (No. 6825) Collette (No. 1424) '''Collette, known to control by her number ("No. 1424"), is a small suburban tank that is stationed at St Phillips Marsh sheds. She is normally on the receiving end of Llanvair Grange and is known to stand up for herself, and the safety of her fellow shed mates. Bio Collette was built in 1932 as No. 4824, which would later change after WWII. Finding herself handling "auto-trains" in the rural lines of Devon. Livery Collette is painted in BR Brunswick Green with Late Crests on her water tanks. She also carries her two brass GWR numberplates on her bunker. Trivia Collette's model was a standard Hornby 1400 with the right number and livery. The numberplates were the only change (printed to etched). Hampden (No. 5074) Dartmouth Castle (No. 4088) Ark Royal (No. D601), temperamental resident Ark Royal is a Class 41 (North British Type 4) "Warship Class" that lives at Plymouth Laira Depot. He came to St Philips Marsh following Swithland Hall's failure due to a "hot box" at Swindon. He is also one of few diesels that are friendly to steam traction. Category:Tender locomotives Category:Tank locomotives Category:Ex-GWR Category:Scrapped Category:Preserved Category:Mainline